Runaway Princess
by animalover123
Summary: Princess May runs away from home and becomes the new target of the evil Team Rocket. When she meets a mere peasant boy, she helps him in his quest for revenge. "The classic tale of high adventure and true love." Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Based on The Princess Bride, some parts at least.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>"Wally, your father is coming right now. He says he has something for you."<p>

The green-haired boy shrugged, "I don't want him to come. He doesn't care."

The boy's mother sighed, and said, "I know you think that he doesn't care. But he does, your father loves you. He was shocked when he found out that you were sick."

Wally didn't respond and stared at the heart monitor. He watched as the straight line jumped occasionally to the timing of his heart. He didn't like the hospital. He didn't like staying in the confines of the room. But his rare sickness prevented him from leaving.

Wally frowned, "He never came before. This is the first time he's visiting."

Wally's mother smiled fondly at her son, "He was looking for something. He says you'll like it."

As if right on cue, there was a timid knock and in came a man. He had a bushy mustache and a pair of thick-rimmed spectacles. Wally's father held a book in his arms. He nodded to Wally's mother and she took it as her cue to leave.

"I'll come back for you later Wally," and she closed the door quietly after her. There was an awkward silence as Wally's father sat in a chair besides his son's hospital bed.

After a few minutes of silence, he said, "Hello Wally."

Wally responded, "Father."

His father cleared his throat and flipped through the pages of his book, "I've been looking for this for years now. It's a rare book, a lot of people haven't read it."

Wally didn't say anything so his father continued, "I think you'll like it. It has a great story. Would you like to hear it?"

Wally stayed quiet and his father took it as a yes.

He read the introduction-

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in the Pokeworld, there lived a King and a Queen. The royal family had been blessed with two wonderful children. Their youngest child, Prince Max, was an intelligent resourceful boy. Though not yet mature, he proved himself capable by teaching himself the politics and government of his father's nation. The King and Queen's eldest daughter, Princess May, was the jewel among stones. The Hoenn Nation simply adored her for her kindness, integrity, and, of course, beauty. With long soft brown hair and dazzling sapphire eyes, the princess had captured everyone's attention, including the evil organization of Team Rocket. The terrorist group plotted to take over the world by using any means possible. This is the classic story of high adventure and true love:<p>

"Princess May, King Norman, requests your presence."

The princess lifted her head curiously. She had been playing with her Skitty and Beautifly. Although reluctant to part with her friends, May knew better than to ignore her father's wishes.

She smiled at her Pokemon, "You guys keep playing, I'll be back soon."

Following the servant boy, May walked through the palace to the throne room. Two soldiers opened the tall wooden oak doors and the princess walked into the grand room. She thanked and dismissed the servant and he bowed to her before leaving May to her parents.

Sitting in the highest and biggest throne sat King Norman, the wise and just ruler of Hoenn. In the smaller but still grand throne next to him sat the regal and beautiful Queen Caroline.

May, who was wearing a casual pink and white dress, curtsied in respect to her parents.

"Father, mother."

Queen Caroline smiled fondly to her beautiful daughter, "May, dear, Norman has a surprise for you."

Norman nodded just as a white haired boy in a red dress uniform walked through the magnificent oak doors. He stopped besides May and formally bowed to the royal family.

"King Norman, Queen Caroline," he then took May's hand and kissed it, "Princess May."

Norman smiled at the boy, "Right on time. May, this is Brendan, Duke of Johto. In four months, you will be sixteen. On your birthday, you will marry Brendan."

The princess blinked several times before stuttering, "But sir, I-I don't think I'm ready to marry!"

Queen Caroline smiled, "Nonsense, I married your father on my sixteenth birthday as well. It's an old family tradition. But this marriage will not only unite Brendan's family and ours, it will also bond the Johto and the Hoenn region into a single country!"

May hesitated before nodding, "It's my duty as the princess to do what's best for my country."

Norman nodded in approval, "Spoken like a true princess. I want you two to get acquainted with one another. Don't worry May, you will learn to love Brendan just as your mother learned to love me. You two are dismissed."

With one last bow and curtsy, the two teenagers left the throne room. May didn't know what to say, she just met the guy.

Brendan spoke to her, "Would you like to take a walk?"

May nodded, "That sounds nice."

Brendan took May to the palace garden. May hardly ventured to the outside her home except for public shows. Her parents had given her (and the palace guards) strict instructions to confine her to the palace. May knew it was for her own protection, but she still hated being stuck in her home. Whenever her parents, Max, and she traveled from city to city, all the people were so warm and friendly. Perhaps her parents were over exaggerating.

May held an umbrella over her head to protect her from the sun but Brendan took it from her.

He held it over her, "I've got it."

May whispered her thanks and continued to walk through the garden. A familiar cry brought a beautiful smile to her lips.

"Beautifly!"

The butterfly Pokemon landed on May's shoulder and the princess petted it affectionately.

"That's a pretty Beautifly you got there," Brendan told her.

May smiled at him, "Thank you. She's my best friend, I've had her since she was a Wurmple."

Brendan smiled and pulled out a Pokeball, "C'mon out Scyther!"

A green Pokemon with blades for arms burst out in a flash of white light. Brendan patted its head and said, "This is my Scyther. He's one of the first Pokemon I caught."

Beautifly left May's shoulder and flew around Scyther.

"Beautifly!" Scyther cried out eagerly and waved happily to Beautifly. Beautifly flew in a series of loops, excited at making a new friend. May giggled at her Pokemon's behavior.

* * *

><p>"This is a boring book."<p>

Wally's father paused in his reading and looked at his son. An unhappy scowl was etched on his face and he was staring at the wall in front of him.

"So you were listening," Wally's father spoke with an amused tone.

Wally repeated himself, "This is boring. Nothing's happening, what about the evil Team Rocket? It's just about a princess marrying a guy."

Wally's father chuckled at his son's impatience, "I'm only at the beginning of the story. Wait a while before you decide you like the book or not."

Wally's father scanned the page he was on, "Ahh yes. Anyways-"

* * *

><p>Brendan smiled when he heard May's giggle.<p>

He said, "I like it when you laugh," he added, "And when you're happy."

May didn't say anything, not knowing how to respond. She just watched as her delicate and graceful Beautifly play with the dangerous and tough looking Scyther.

May cleared her throat, "Ahem, shall we continue?"

Brendan nodded, "Let's." The two continued their walk through the garden, leaving behind the two Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"So how was your day with the Duke?" Queen Caroline asked. Mother and daughter were in the dining hall eating their supper. Norman was heading to Lilycove to meet with the Count. For some strange reason, Max was absent from the meal.<p>

Princess May replied, "He's very friendly. He took me to the garden and his Scyther and my Beautifly played with each other."

Queen Caroline smiled happily, "That's wonderful dear. Anyways, we're making preparations with your wedding. I want you to come to the ballroom where the wedding planners are designing your dress tonight."

May nodded, "Of course. Will Brendan be there?"

The queen shook her head, "I'm afraid not. He had to go back to Johto. After all, he is still a Duke that has responsibilities and duties to perform."

The dining hall's doors suddenly opened and a messenger boy stumbled into the room.

"Your Highness," he gasped, "Pardon my informality, but the King has been ambushed on his way to Lilycove City!"

Caroline gasped, and asked, "How is he? Is he injured?"

The messenger boy nodded his head and the Queen gasped in relief, "But Prince Max has been hurt."

Caroline widened her eyes in surprise, "Max? He must have stowed away on Norman's carriage in order to attend his father's important meeting.."

Queen Caroline stood up and said, "I need to see him."

The messenger boy shook his head desperately and said, "My sincerest apologies, Queen Caroline, but I have orders from King Norman to keep the palace on lock-down. No one is to enter or leave the perimeters!"

But the Queen was not deterred. Instead, she pointed at the messenger boy and said, "You _will_ take me to see my son or suffer the consequences! I may not be the King, but I will make certain that you will be severely punished if you disobey my orders. Now take me to Lilycove at once!"

The poor messenger boy paled. Not knowing whether he would rather be punished by the King or Queen, he stuttered, "Uhh.. well see… ehh."

Luckily, May came to the rescue, "Relax boy. I'll see to it that no harm will come to you whether you decide to take my mother to Lilycove with her or not." Caroline's eyes flashed in anger.

At that, the messenger smiled faintly at the Queen and said, "Again, my sincerest apologies, my lady." And the boy rushed out of the room to escape Caroline's wrath.

The Queen muttered, "Unbelievable" before thundering out of the room. Worried that her mother would strangle the messenger boy, May followed her mother. However, the Queen, instead, marched to the lower level. May peeked from the corner of a hallway as she headed straight to the kitchens. Just as she was about to enter the swinging double doors, Caroline faced the stone wall to her left. Looking around to make sure that no one was around, the Queen pushed four bricks and part of the wall slid open. May watched in amazement as her mother slipped through the secret passageway and disappeared. Curious as to where the hidden passageway led to, May followed her mother's footsteps and pushed the same four bricks on the wall. The wall immediately slid open and the staircase down was illuminated by torches. May walked down the staircases, careful not to make a sound in case her mother was still down there. Eventually, the descending staircases turned into a straight hallway. When the princess reached the end of it, she walked up more stairs and saw a trapdoor. Pushing the handle open, May opened the trapdoor. Walking out of it, she saw that she was in the midst of many trees and bushes. May could hear many bugs chirping and birds hooting.

_This must be the Petalburg Woods,_ she thought.

May heard a twig snap and, alarmed, she ducked back into the trapdoor and nearly ran through the hallway, up the stairs, and past the stone wall. As she reached the ground level of the palace, May heard her name being called.

"Mistress, where have you been? The entire staff has been worried sick looking for you! Come, you must return to your room, the King is returning back to Petalburg." May's nursemaid ushered May back to her chambers and shut, and possibly locked, the door. Almost immediately, Skitty ran up to her and jumped in her arms.

"Hey Skitty. I found out something pretty cool. Maybe I'll show it to you later."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me sir."<p>

Wally's father stopped reading and looked over his shoulder, "Hello nurse. What can I do for you?"

The nurse smiled, "Wally needs to take his medicine and then get some rest. Also, visiting hours are nearly over, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Wally's father smiled, "No problem." Wally's father shut the book, much to the dismay of Wally, "Hey! I wanna know what happens next!"

Wally's father chuckled and winked at him, "I'll read you the story tomorrow. Let's see what happens to Princess May." And Wally's father walked out of Wally's hospital ward, leaving the boy to wonder what was to happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>I know some of you may find the 'Wally part' of the story annoying or even irrelevant, but this is how my story works. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Wally woke up the next morning bright and early. His nurse fed him some breakfast and the boy waited for his mother to come visit him.

"Did you have a good time with your father yesterday?"

Wally shrugged, "He read me a story. It's not very interesting."

Wally's mother smiled at him and stroked his hair, "Is that so? Does that mean you would mind if your father visited you again today?"

Wally shook his head, "No, I still want him to read to me."

"I'm glad to hear that," came a voice from the doorway. Wally's father fiddled with his glasses and patted his wife's shoulder as she left the room.

"I'll see you later Wally," she said.

"Goodbye mother," Wally called out.

Wally's father settled himself in the same chair he occupied the day before and opened the book, "Now, where was I?"

Wally said, "The part where Princess May was talking to her Skitty."

Wally's father's eyes gleamed in amusement, "Ah, I see it now. Okay, so-"

* * *

><p>"Hey Skitty. I found out something pretty cool. Maybe I'll show it to you later."<p>

Skitty mewed happily while the Princess picked up a book on her bedside table. Princess May was used to being confined in her room. She had toys to play with, dresses to put on, and her Beautifly and Skitty to talk to. She also had many, many books to read. Her father, one of the most intelligent kings in history, always advocated reading and learning to his children. So May, at a young age, had learned to read.

And she loved it. May especially enjoyed reading her fairytale books. She loved how easily she could relate to the young, beautiful and perfect princesses in the stories. And so she dreamed of a handsome prince to fall in love with her and whisk her away to his palace.

_It doesn't look like that will happen to me though, _thought the princess as she sighed over her arranged marriage. But maybe her father would be right; maybe she would learn to fall in love with Brendan. It wouldn't be anywhere close to true love, but it would be love right?

* * *

><p>And so, the next day, the princess started her wedding preparations. She reported to the ballroom where dozens of tailors rushed at her and took her measurements for various wedding dresses. Then May would have to decide which colors she liked for which dress, which material she wanted to wear, and then later think about which design best suited her. Or should I say her mother? Really it was she who said that the dress had to be white despite May wanting it to be red. It was she who said that the dress had to be silk when May thought it could be fine with just satin. It was she who said that the dress had to <em>have<em> lace and frills when May just preferred it to be as simple as possible. In the end, May wasn't really needed at all. Her mother took care of her dress.

So then May had to go to the kitchen to look at the different designs for her wedding cake. Did she want a three-tiered cake or a four-tiered cake? Did the princess like flowers on her cake or ribbons? In the end, it didn't matter either; her father decided that she would like that cake with that type of icing and those kinds of decorations.

* * *

><p>Wally's father turned the page and stole a glance at his son. Wally's eyes were closed and he was resting his head against the pillow.<p>

"You look like you're sleeping," his father commented.

Wally replied, "I'm about to. You're on the boring part again."

Wally father heaved a sigh and he closed the book, "Well, if you don't want me to read, then I'll just-"

Wally's eyes snapped open and he looked at his father with a look of annoyance, "Don't stop. I want you to read more."

His father peered at him over his glasses, "Even the boring parts?"

Wally rolled his eyes, "Even the boring parts."

Wally's father nodded in approval, "Alright then," and he flipped through the pages once more.

"So -"

* * *

><p>Princess May returned to her chambers quite happily. They didn't need her for her own wedding since her parents were doing all the work. May grabbed a random book from her bookshelf and sat on her bed. Skitty jumped onto her shoulder to read over her and Beautifly sat on top of May's head.<p>

The book's title read, _The Next Journey_.

May smiled, "I haven't read this in a long time. I forgot what happens in it."

Skitty and Beautifly urged their trainer to read it to them and May smiled and obeyed their wishes.

* * *

><p><strong>(A story in a story within another story... cool)<strong>

There lived a poor old man with his old wife and they were happily married. One day, the old man became gravely ill and was on his deathbed. Since they had little to no money, they were unable to get help for him. His wife then revealed the secret she had been holding for decades: she was of royal descent. Surprised, the old man asked his wife why she married him, an unsuccessful fisherman, rather than a handsome noble who could give her a life of luxury.

His wife replied, "Because I did not love him. And I did not want to marry a man I did not love."

So the old man asked, "But why did you not tell me this earlier?"

His wife responded quietly, "If I did, you would not see me as the woman you loved, but a woman of a higher status than you. You would not love me the same way I loved you."

The old man smiled, "You gave up so much for me. You are a fool."

His wife watched as the old man passed into the dark void, and spoke to him one last time, "I am a fool in love. What would you do?"

The old woman entered the other room of their small hut and she wrote her last will.

She added, 'You need not be sad for us. We have lived a full happy life and the next journey will be yet another adventure.'

The following day, their friends found the dead couple and buried the two next to each other, just as the wife requested in her will.

For in death, they would still be together.

* * *

><p>The princess closed the book and looked at her two Pokemon curiously.<p>

"Wow," she said, "That was a good story. I liked it."

Her Pokemon agreed and May smiled at them.

She heard a knock on her door and her nurse maid said, "Princess, your mother and father request your presence in the ballroom."

May called through her door, "Thank you," and faced her Pokemon, "Be right back."

May was a bit surprised to see Brendan and her parents both in the ballroom. After curtsying to them, she told Brendan, "I thought you were back in Johto."

Brendan smiled at her, "I came back as soon as I was done with my duties. I wanted to see you."

May blinked in surprise before saying her thanks. Her father then said, "I want you two to spend the remainder of the day together. Don't worry, we'll be going through your wedding carefully."

The two nodded and Brendan took May's hand and gently led her through the grand ballroom doors.

After a few minutes, May pointed at Brendan's left breast. There were many medals and badges hanging.

"You have a lot of awards."

Brendan smiled, "They're mostly Pokemon League Badges and some Champion Medals."

May raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Wow, you must be a skilled trainer."

Brendan shrugged, "I'm pretty good I guess."

May smiled, "I want to battle with you."

Brendan faltered, "I-I don't think your parents would approve. It's not very 'princess-like' to battle."

May pouted, "Oh, that's right."

There were a lot of restrictions in being a princess now that May thought about it.

Brendan took notice of his princess' sad expression and told her, "I'm going to this restaurant outside of Petalburg. Would you like to go?"

May's expression immediately lit, "Yes, I would."

Brendan laughed, "As you wish."

The entire carriage ride consisted of May's face pressed against the "attack-proof" windows. The princess rarely ever exited the palace perimeters, but when she did, she didn't want to miss anything.

Many people waved to their beloved princess and May happily waved back. She saw people buying food ("Is this how people get their food?" she asked Brendan) She saw many children playing in the dirt (She asked, "Don't they mind getting dirty?") And she saw many new and strange Pokemon ("What's that Pokemon called? The one with a weird, green bulb on its back.")

"That's a Bulbasaur," The Duke said as he took May's hand to help her down the carriage.

"It's very cute, I like it," May said as they entered the very crowded restaurant.

Brendan explained, "This is one of the most famous restaurants in all of Hoenn. I dare say it won't be as good as the palace food, but it'll come close."

Brendan approached the waiter and indicated two people. He immediately nodded and put their names first on the line.

The princess felt someone tugging her dress and she looked down in surprise. It was a little girl, no more than three or four.

The little girl smiled at her, "Are you a weal princess?"

May smiled and crouched down to meet the little girl's eye level, "Yes, I am. And what's your name?"

The girl smiled brightly, "Ma name's Vivi!"

May nodded, and heard a stern voice cry, "Vivi!"

Vivi looked up and saw her mother's angry face, "Hi momma! Look, it's a real princess!"

Vivi's mother immediately scooped up her daughter and bowed her head, "My apologies, Princess. My daughter doesn't know the rules of formality."

May stood up and shook it off, "It's quite alright. It was nice meeting with you Vivi."

Vivi's mother smiled to May, "Thank you Princess."

The woman walked away and the little girl waved over her mother's shoulder, "Bye-bye Princess!"

May giggled and waved goodbye to the little girl. Brendan put their hand on May's shoulder and said, "Let's go. Our table's ready."

Brendan took May's hand and the couple followed the waiter to the back of the restaurant. Brendan pulled back the dining chair and May sat down, fixing her dress as well.

Brendan commented, "You were talking to that little girl."

May smiled at the memory, "She was very cute."

Brendan smiled at her, "It's a dangerous world out there. You can't expect the same kind of respect and kindness from everyone."

May frowned, but then the waiter came and placed their food in front of them.

"I hope you don't mind," Brendan said, "I ordered for us."

May looked at the food in front of her, "Of course. It's not like I wanted anything else anyways."

* * *

><p>May returned to the palace and headed to her chambers. After closing the door, she grabbed <em>The Next Journey<em> and read it again. Beautifly and Skitty jumped on her bed and urged her to read it to them again. May smiled and obeyed once more.

That night, while in bed, May thought over her life. She thought of how she was confined to her home when she wanted to go on an adventure. She thought of how everyone, even Brendan, told her the world was unsafe and dangerous. She thought of the old woman who had given up everything in order to be with the man she loved. And she thought of Brendan.

The princess determined, _I don't think I'll ever fall in love with him._

And another thing she determined: The princess would run away. Run away to seek adventure; runaway to escape her confined life; runaway to find her true love.

* * *

><p>Wally's father closed the book and Wally cried out in protest, "But you're not done!"<p>

Wally's father nodded, "I know. But I'm hungry, and I think you are too."

Wally's stomach betrayed him and growled hungrily.

"Right on time too," his father muttered as the nurse carried in a tray of food for Wally.

"I'll be back soon," Wally's father assured him, "I want to try out the hospital cafeteria food. I hear it's pretty good."

And he left with the book in his arms.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Next Journey<strong>_ **is something I made up. It's not a real fairytale xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Wally opened his eyes to find his father skimming the pages of the book.

Wally's father grinned at him, "Ah, I see you've awakened now. Would you like me to continue reading the story?"

Wally nodded and his father opened the book.

"Let's see-"

* * *

><p>Earlier the next day, May received a letter from her friend, Princess Misty of Kanto.<p>

To My Good Friend, Princess May of Hoenn,

How have you been? It's been a long time since I spoke with you! My sisters, the other princesses of Kanto, decided to play a prank on me and set me up with my servant boy on a date! It was so embarrassing; I thought I was having dinner with a noble from the Orange Archipelago, Rudy! And my servant boy is a messy eater. But when he's all suited up and _not_ stuffing his face, he's actually kinda cute. So I've been secretly dating him, making sure that my sisters don't find out. After all, princesses are not supposed to be seeing commoners. Oh yeah, his name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. It's not so far from Cerulean City.

-Write Back Soon,

Princess Misty of Kanto

May smiled as she headed down to the ballroom in search of tailors. Her friend had found love in a simple commoner. If only things were that simple for her. May entered the ballroom and immediately all the tailors stood up in respect.

"Good morning Princess!"

May nodded, "Good morning to you all. I'd like to speak with the Head Tailor."

"That would be me, madam," said a middle-aged man with small eyes. His hands were constantly twitching, needing something to occupy the space between his fingers.

The Head Tailor asked, "What would you like us to make, your majesty?"

May thought about it for a few seconds, "I need you to make something. I want to give my friend Misty some casual clothes. She wants to travel around Kanto to explore the cities. She wants a… uhh red… short sleeved jacket. You can add some blue in it if you'd like."

The Head Tailor pulled out a notepad and began to scribble down notes, "Red… short sleeves… jacket. Would that be all mistress?"

The princess added, "And a pair of errr… white… and blue shorts too."

The Head Tailor wrote down more notes, "Would your friend like any shoes to accompany that selection of clothes Princess?"

May clapped her hands, "Right! Uhh.. red tennis shoes would be good."

The man nodded his head while writing down his notes, "Of course. Any other accessories Miss Misty would like with her outfit miss?"

May tapped her chin while thinking, "Hmm.. I think she also wanted some… gloves! White and blue. Oh! And could you also throw in a belt to hold items and stuff?"

The Head Tailor nodded, "Not a problem madam. And what are Miss Misty's measurements?"

May smiled, "She has the same measurements as mine. I'd like this outfit to be done as soon as possible. Oh! And could you keep this project a secret? My friend doesn't want her sisters in Kanto to find out about her clothes. So not a word to anyone."

The Head Tailor smiled, "We will work on it. And your secret is safe with us Princess!"

May grinned, "Excellent! I will see you later then, Head Tailor!"

The Head Tailor and the other tailors chorused, "Goodbye Princess!"

May returned to her room and picked up _The Next Journey_ once more. There, she read it to herself again while Beautifly and Skitty where snoozing in there respective miniature beds.

* * *

><p>After a couple of days of waiting, the Head Tailor announced to the Princess that the clothes were ready. The clothes had been gift-boxed in plain white packages. Princess May smiled and thanked the tailors for their hard work. After hiding the boxes in her room from the cleaning staff, the princess walked to the palace stables. She found her beloved Ponyta nibbling on some hay. After stroking its gleaming white coat, May took her out of the stables before climbing on top of her. It always amused May that Ponyta's flames never hurt her even when she grabbed a fist full of the fire. With the reins in her hand, May steered Ponyta around the horse track. She had ridden on the trail so often that May hated the consistent path. She wanted something new. After trotting the course several times, May took Ponyta back to the stables and patted her mane one more time before leaving to go to her room.<p>

After closing the door, May pulled out the boxes containing her clothes. Beautifly and Skitty gathered close in order to see what was in the box.

May smiled and gently took out the jacket. It was perfect. The material felt so soft yet flexible in May's fingers. The red and blue coordinated one another to create a simple yet suave design.

A muffled voice was outside her door, "May!"

Alarmed, May quickly stuffed the jacket back into its box and stuffed the containment units underneath her four-poster bed.

A small knock resonated through the room before the door opened. Queen Caroline beamed at her eldest daughter, "Come to the ballroom. We're having your dress rehearsal today."

May nodded, "Yes mother" and she followed her to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>May could honestly say that the dress rehearsal were the worst hours of her life. After the introduction ceremony that lasted two hours, the marriage ceremony started and lasted half an hour. May was forced to stand in her white wedding dress while the priest droned on and on.<p>

* * *

><p>Wally interrupted, "Could we <em>please<em> skip this part?"

Wally's father stared at the book for a few seconds before replying, "You don't like weddings?

Wally shook his head, "I just don't understand how it works. So could you skip to the part after Princess May's dress rehearsal?"

Wally's father shrugged and turned the page. Then he turned the next page, and the next. He continued to do so until he finally stopped.

"It's a good thing you didn't want to hear that part," he said, "It takes up twelve pages."

* * *

><p>Princess May collapsed on her bed, exhaustedly.<p>

_The sooner I leave, the better_, she thought before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>After a few days from the dress rehearsal, May learned that her parents were traveling to Slateport City for the opening of a new museum. She decided that it would be a perfect opportunity to escape.<p>

Caroline walked into May's room while she was reading _The Next Journey_.

Caroline smiled, "May, darling, I know that the last couple of weeks have been a little hectic. But I want you to know that I'm extremely proud of you for your cooperation."

King Norman poked his head into May's room, "All ready dear?"

Queen Caroline smiled and nodded. She stroked May's hair affectionately and waved good-bye. May smiled back and waved goodbye.

That was the last time she would see them.

* * *

><p>Two o'clock at night was when the palace was the quietest. It also meant that there wouldn't be many servants or guards roaming the halls. So when the Pokegear her father had gifted to her beeped at two, May sprang out of bed. She already had her pre-made clothes donned on and her waist-length hair was tied back in a long braid. Beautifly and Skitty were safely tucked in their Pokeballs.<p>

May looked around her room. She pursed her lips and sighed. Would this be the last time she would be in here? May started to have her doubts. After all, the palace was her home. This was the house that she grew up in.

_Exactly, this is the house you grew up in. It's time to move on. It's time to live a little._

May left her room and closed the door behind her. The palace halls were dark, barely lit with the lights overhead. May felt fidgety-nervous at the idea of being caught. But at the same time, she felt a kind of exhilarating rush. This was her first time at disobeying her parents and breaking the rules. She was a princess, she had expectations to fulfill. But not anymore.

May was lucky enough to not encounter anyone as she made her way to the palace stables. After creeping inside, she found Ponyta already wide awake and ready. May had explained her plan to Ponyta, originally having her left behind. But the fire horse Pokemon insisted accompanying with May on her journey. Unable to refuse her pleas, May agreed to let Ponyta come along.

May quietly greeted Ponyta with a pat on her snout before returning her to her Pokeball. Every night, before he went to bed, the stable boy would count the number of Ponyta and Rapidash in the stables to make sure they were all there. Later that morning, he would count them all again before feeding time; except he would notice that there would be one less hungry mouth to feed. Then an alert would be sent throughout the castle and then May would be discovered missing. May needed to hurry is she wanted to put a good distance between Petalburg City and herself.

Creeping back to the castle, May headed to the kitchens. Turning a corner, May nearly fell while hiding herself. Two guards were standing in front of a pair of wooden doors leading to the lower levels of the castle. After calming herself down, May quietly summoned Beautifly.

"Use your string shot Beautifly."

Flying over the unsuspecting men's heads, Beautifly launched its sticky thread and quickly wrapped one of the guard's mouth.

The other guard dropped his Pokeball in surprise, "Wha-?"

But he was quickly silenced when Beautifly shot another string shot to bind him. Pretty soon the two guards were covered in a sticky white mold with the exceptions being their noses.

May rushed out from her corner.

"Good job Beautifly, return!"

A red beam sucked Beautifly back into its Pokeball and May opened the twin doors open. Walking swiftly, but making sure there were no additional guards, May quickly found herself in front of the kitchens. Pushing four familiar bricks of stone, the hidden passageway appeared and May quickly disappeared into it. After scrambling down the stairs, May summoned Ponyta and climbed on her back. She rode her Pokemon until she reached the other portion of the stairs. Instead of riding her up the stairs as well, May returned her Ponyta to her Pokeball.

"Sorry girl," she whispered, "But we can't risk letting anyone see your flames. It'll draw too much attention."

Stepping out of the trapdoor, May was back in the Petalburg Woods. The crisp cool air filled her lungs as May sighed deeply. May stumbled as she tried to navigate herself through the thick trees. After walking around aimlessly for a few minutes, she heard voices.

"No no. It's obviously around here somewhere. We just gotta -grunt- move these dumb branches out of the way.."

"Are you stupid? The map clearly says that it's further up ahead. I knew I shouldn't have accepted this mission."

Two men, dressed in dark clothing, suddenly walked in front of May. One of them hid an old piece of parchment behind their back and asked cautiously, "Who are you..?"

May smiled friendly, "I am Prin- uhh, I mean, my name is May." She wasn't a princess anymore.

The other of the two smiled back, "Really? You wouldn't happen to be the Princess May of Hoenn right?"

May's eyes widened in shock, was she discovered that easily? She laughed nervously, "No, of course not! What makes you say that?"

"Well," May yelped as the voice came behind her. Their black clothing really helped them blend in the dark night, "You look _like_ the princess. With your beautiful long hair," he gently stroked May's braid causing her to shiver. "And you have the world famous pair of blue eyes that belong to the princess. And your name just happens to be May. Now I don't know about you, May, but my partner and I are fairly convinced that you _are _the princess."

The man in black rejoined his partner and May slowly backed away from the duo before sprinting into the woods.

One of them growled, "Get her! Go Venomoth!"

Looking back, May's breath hitched in fear as she saw the Poison Moth Pokemon race after her. She took out a Pokeball, "Ponyta!"

Ponyta leapt out and May sprang onto its back. Nothing could compare to Ponyta's speed as she dashed through the woods.

"Use Psychic to stop them!"

The wind blasting in May's face stopped and she immediately felt her muscles clench. May stared at the unmoving trees in front of her. Suddenly, she was thrown to the ground and Ponyta whinnied as it was forced to its knees.

"Finish it up with Sleep Powder."

May felt dust sprinkle on her, and her eyelids began to grow heavy. Her consciousness slipped away as May was picked up and tossed over one of the man's shoulder like a sack of flour.

He told his partner, "We were told to find the secret passageway that led into the castle to kidnap the princess. But the princess decided to walk right into our open arms!"

The partner sniggered, "Let's take the Ponyta too. It was really fast, we'll be able to get good money for it."

Reaching in May's belt, they found Ponyta's Pokeball and returned her to it.

The two men walked away, laughing at their good fortune.

* * *

><p>Wally's father shut the book and said, "I think we should leave it there for tomorrow."<p>

Wally looked at his father in surprise, "Why? It was getting to the good part. Something _actually_ happened!"

Wally's father grinned behind his bushy mustache, "One, because it seemed like a good place to end for today. And two, your mother wants to spend more time with you, and I'm taking that away from her. Oh, here she is now."

Wally's mother stood at the door frame and smiled at her husband and child.

Wally protested, "But you can still read the story while mother's here."

Wally's father shook his head, "This book is between you and me. It's our little thing that I don't want to share with anyone else. I'll see you tomorrow boy."

He ruffled his son's hair and kissed his wife on the cheek before leaving the hospital ward.


	4. Chapter 4

Wally's father entered his son's hospital ward. He was rather pleased to see the boy already wide awake.

"Read me the story!" he begged.

Wally's father chuckled, "I don't get a 'Hello?'"

Wally sighed impatiently, "Hello Father. Read me the story now please!"

Wally's father sat down in his usual seat and opened the book, "Alright, alright. Oh, you'll like this. We're introducing a new character: the hero of the story."

Wally smiled and fluffed his pillow and got himself comfortable as his father read to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Some time in the past:<strong>

"Drew! I'm home!"

A twelve year old Drew bounded down the stairs of his mansion. He grinned widely before rushing up to hug his father, "Dad! You're actually home earlier today!"

Mr. Hayden ruffled his son's hair, "You're lucky I don't have as much challengers today. Anyways, I got you a gift. Close your eyes boy."

Drew shut his eyes tightly and held out his hands. He heard a chuckle before feeling something cold and smooth land in his palms.

Drew smiled, "Is it another Pokemon?"

"Open your eyes to find out."

Drew opened his eyes and grinned in delight at the Pokeball in his hand. Drew's father smiled, "Happy Birthday Andrew."

Ever since Drew's tenth birthday, his father had gifted him Pokemon for Drew to play, train, and interact with. Roselia was his first Pokemon and Drew had received Absol the year before. Drew held out the Pokeball, "C'mon out!"

The Pokeball opened and a large dragon-like Pokemon appeared. It soared in the high entrance room of the mansion before descending besides Drew. It crooned affectionately before rubbing its head against Drew's.

He gasped, "Wow, a Flygon! Thanks Dad!"

Drew's father smiled happily. A sudden ring tone from his pocket caused Drew's father to pull out his Pokegear. He answered it. He muttered "yes" and "I understands" while Drew stroked Flygon's head.

When Mr. Hayden finally hung up, he sighed, "Sorry boy, but I have to go back to the battle field. There's a supposedly 'elite' trainer that wants to challenge your old man. I'll try to come back as soon as possible."

Drew cried out, "Wait! I want to see you battle Dad."

Mr. Hayden shook his head as he walked to the front doors, "You know the rules boy. I can't let just anyone watch my battles."

Drew was relentless, "It's my birthday. Can't I just watch this once? Please?"

Drew's father hesitated and he glanced at Drew's frowning face. He smiled, "Just this time."

Drew ran up to his father and hugged him, "Yay! Thank you Father!"

Mr. Hayden patted Drew's head, "Alright, alright. Let's get going. Recall your Flygon and we can leave now."

Drew recalled Flygon before putting its Pokeball in his pocket. He followed his father out to their enormous front lawn. Mr. Hayden called out his Dragonite and the two boarded the dragon-type Pokemon to fly to the LaRousse Pokemon Stadium.

* * *

><p>"Dragonite is unable to battle. The challenger wins! As the LaRousee Battle Stadium Rules decree, the challenger has now become the new Champion!"<p>

Drew watched in shock as his father congratulated the challenger and began to talk to him. Drew jumped off his seat and ran over to hear what his father was saying.

"…. Mr. Kisaka. Your Pokemon are most excellent. I didn't stand a chance against you."

Mr. Kisaka replied, "Please, do no take offense, but I have no desire to become the Champion of LaRousse City. The title means nothing to me and I would like no part of it."

Mr. Hayden chuckled, "With all do respect, sir, the title is most coveted. I recommend that you think about your decision."

Mr. Kisaka, "Like I said before, I do not want this title. Defeating someone like you was a piece of cake. You, out of all people, are the Champion? I had a harder time getting out of my bed this morning. You have no power or talent. You are a weakling."

"Hey!" Drew cried out, "My dad is a powerful trainer! He's beaten every single trainer so far."

Mr. Kisaka slowly looked down at Drew. The boy gasped at Mr. Kisaka's red eye. The man grinned at Drew, "But he hasn't beaten me, has he now son?"

Mr. Kisaka walked away laughing. Drew tugged on Mr. Hayden's sleeve nervously, "Let's go Dad."

Mr. Hayden hesitated before nodding. He let Drew drag him out of the battle stadium.

**The Next Day:**

"Let's go Drew."

Drew carried his stuff out of the mansion in puzzlement. He caught up to Mr. Hayden, "Why are we taking our stuff out of the house?"

Mr. Hayden sighed, "We don't… we don't live there anymore boy. This mansion is reserved for the Champion of LaRousse. Since I lost to Mr. Kisaka yesterday, we don't live here anymore."

Drew asked, "Then where do we stay?"

His dad didn't respond.

* * *

><p>It was Drew's thirteenth birthday. By now, he and his dad were living in a small apartment in downtown LaRousse. Unfortunately, downtown LaRousse had some pretty ruthless people. But luckily for Drew, he had Roselia, Absol, and Flygon to protect him. However, Drew and his father were the laughing stocks of the urban community. It didn't matter if he was a Champion because now Mr. Hayden worked as a janitor in a local Pokemart.<p>

Drew still loved his father though. There were times when he would wait late at night for his father to come home from his menial job. Other times he wouldn't sleep at all since his father would sometimes disappear at night and reappear tiredly in the day. Mr. Hayden now rarely talked to his son. He had also released all of his Pokemon.

"What are you doing Dad?" Drew asked as he watched Dragonite fly away. Mr. Hayden sighed, "I can't keep a powerful Pokemon like Dragonite at bay. He needs to be free."

Now Drew was in his room. He was petting his Absol absentmindedly while waiting for his dad to come home. But he didn't. Mr. Hayden didn't show up at the apartment that night. Nor did he appear the next day. Or the day after that. Now Drew was starting to worry. His dad usually wouldn't stay away from him for such a long period of time.

Nearly a week passed and Drew's father still hadn't returned. One morning though, Drew was shifting through the growing pile of mail when he saw an unusual package. Ripping it open, Drew found a Pokeball and a note. Drew picked up the note and read-

Drew,

This is the last time you will ever hear from me. After losing my title as the Champion of LaRousse, I've noticed that my position in the world is a meaningless and pointless existence. Therefore, I have begun a journey of self reclamation in hopes of finding my place in the world. I know it's not fair for me to leave you behind, especially at such a young age. However, I simply could not bear the burden that was pressuring me. I hope that you will one day understand what I had to. I also know that this is a poor excuse as an apology but I want you to have this Pokemon that I befriended and caught a couple of days ago. Good-bye son.

Drew slowly folded the letter and stuffed it into his jacket's pocket. He picked up the Pokeball in the box. His Absol cocked its head and sniffed the Pokeball.

"Absol?"

Drew shrugged, "C'mon out."

After the bright light dimmed, Drew stood before a large butterfly-like Pokemon. It fluttered around the crammed apartment before settling on top of Absol's head.

"Butterfree!"

Drew looked at the note again, "A Butterfree huh?"

Drew reread the note again before he let the angry tears stream from his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day:<strong>

"Are you really going Drew?"

Drew smiled at the blue-haired girl before ruffling her hair affectionately, "I told you that this day would be coming Dawn. Don't act so surprised."

The ten-year old girl pouted, "I didn't think you were serious! You said that LaRousse was your home…"

Drew cocked his head and dropped the bag he was holding. He squatted on his knees to meet the little girl to her eye level, "LaRousse is my home, " the sixteen year old said gently, "I'll be back soon enough. Don't you worry now okay? Why don't you go play with Kenny? He'll cheer you up."

Drew chuckled as Dawn bounced in her spot, "Okay, okay, okay!" Dawn scrambled to the close playground and nearly tackled her brown-haired friend.

Drew picked up his bag and sighed.

_It's time._

* * *

><p>Drew was walking on the main road leading out of LaRousse City when he heard someone yell.<p>

"Hold it right there!"

Drew turned around and saw a black haired boy running up to him. He shouted at Drew, "You're a trainer right?"

Drew scratched his head, "Well I guess you could say that."

The boy smiled, "Awesome! I'm Edward by the way. I want to challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

Drew smirked, "Alright, I accept your challenge."

Edward smiled, "Excellent. There's a clearing just past those trees. We can have our battle there."

Drew nodded and followed Edward to their battlefield. His opponent pulled out a Pokeball, "How about a one-on-one battle. No substitutions."

Drew rummaged through his bag and took out his own Pokeball, "Sounds good."

Edward threw his Pokeball, "I choose you, Rhydon!"

A huge rhinoceros-dinosaur like Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball and hit the ground with a loud boom!

Drew smirked, "Roselia, go!"

A small light green Pokemon burst out from the Pokeball. It hung in mid-air before delicately landing on the ground soundlessly.

Edward punched the air, "Your puny Pokemon is no match for my Rhydon! Start this off with Earthquake!"

Rhydon roared before lifting a gigantic paw and slamming it against the ground. The battlefield shook and large white shockwaves rushed towards Roselia. The Thorn Pokemon wailed as it was thrown off its feet and skidded across the ground.

Drew shouted, "Use Magical Leaf!"

Roselia leapt to its feet and its roses began to glow white. It purred as crescent shaped leaves shot towards Rhydon.

"Quick, use Stone Edge!"

Rhydon's body was encompassed with glowing rings. It roared and the rings morphed into gray rocks before launching themselves against the Magical Leaf.

Drew crossed his arms, "Stun Spore Roselia."

The Thorn Pokemon shot a mist of orange dust to the Drill Pokemon and it grunted as it became paralyzed.

Edward faltered, "Uh oh, hang in there Rhydon. Try using Earthquake once more!"

Drew smirked, "Not so fast, use Solarbeam!"

Roselia began to absorb energy from the sun while Rhydon was having difficulty moving with its paralysis. Edward watched nervously as Rhydon tried to use Earthquake while Drew kept his cool composure.

"Now Roselia!"

The Pokemon crooned as it directed its roses toward Rhydon and a white beam of energy shot itself forward.

"Rhydon!"

The ground and rock type Pokemon raised its foot and launched a powerful Earthquake attack. Both Pokemon cried out as the attacks connected with their respective targets. Roselia was slammed into a nearby tree from the Earthquake while Rhydon had been thrown onto its back from the Solarbeam.

For a moment, neither Pokemon stirred. Finally, Roselia pushed itself off the ground.

"Rose.."

Rhydon didn't budge and Edward nodded sadly, "Congratulations man. I had to admit, it was a short battle. But it was a good one."

The boy knelt besides his still motionless Rhydon as Drew recalled Roselia.

"Good work Roselia. Take a long break."

Drew grabbed his bag and walked up to Edward. He had already recalled his fainted Pokemon. The two boys shook hands.

Edward said, "Your Roselia is really strong. You must have trained for a long time."

Drew shrugged, "Your Rhydon's not so bad either."

Edward nodded, "Thanks for the battle. I'll train some more and then we can have a rematch."

Drew smirked, "Of course."

After parting ways, Drew continued on his journey.

He thought bitterly, _I'll find him, and once I do, I'll make him pay._


	5. Chapter 5

Drew walked through the streets of Rustboro City in interest. The low concrete buildings were so old-fashioned compared to the high tech structures of LaRousse City. So far every city he had visited was a Rattata compared to the glory of LaRousse.

Drew thought angrily, _What an idiot he was for leaving LaRousse. It was way better than all these other sad towns._

As Drew ventured deeper into the city, he noticed a large mass of people gathered at the town square. Drew saw a police woman standing on a large stadium and addressing the people of Rustboro city with a large bullhorn. However, by the time Drew reached the large crowd, the woman had finished speaking and everyone was starting to leave.

Drew said, "I wonder what happened."

"Excuse me young man, did you not hear what I just said?"

Drew turned around to see the same woman who was speaking to the people talking to him.

He shook his head, "No, sorry. I just arrived, I don't live here."

The police officer placed her hands on her hips, "The royal family is going to be staying at Rustboro for a few days on their way to Slateport City. However, due to the recent incident with the King being attacked, extra security measures have been taken to ensure His Highness' safety. One of them is that all citizens of the city that King Norman or any other royal family members are passing through must return to their homes by nightfall. So I advise that you head over to the Pokemon Center or the Rustboro Inn and quickly book a room or go camp in the Petalburg Woods."

Drew grumbled angrily to himself as he walked away, "I swear… the royal family is going to drive me crazy one day… stupid security issues…"

Drew didn't bother checking the Pokemon Center since he thought that the center would be packed with people. After asking some people where the Rustboro Inn was, Drew finally found the small building in an isolated part of the city. Drew asked the old man running the place whether he could rent a room. Unfortunately though, the inn was out of rooms and Drew walked out of the building in anger.

Drew watched the sun descend behind the tall trees of the Petalburg Woods.

_Looks like I'm camping out tonight,_ he thought.

Drew searched his bag and took out a Pokeball, "Let's go Flygon!"

The Mystic Pokemon sang as it flew overhead Drew. It landed besides its trainer before swinging its tail against the ground in delight. Drew chuckled and patted Flygon's neck, "I need some help Flygon. Fly me overhead the woods so we can find a suitable place to camp."

Flygon nodded and Drew climbed on its back. The green dragon-type Pokemon jumped into the air and flapped its great green wings. The excited Pokemon quickly flew above the clouds and Drew shivered as the icy night chills tingled on his skin. The giant pale moon shone brightly in the star-filled night. Flygon flew through a gigantic fluffy cloud and Drew chuckled as the water droplets tickled him. He gently patted Flygon's neck, "Let's focus Flygon."

Flygon opened its mouth and roared in joy before tucking in its wings and skydiving back to the ground. Drew felt his stomach drop and he smiled at the thrill he felt when flying on top of his dragon. Flygon glided over the heads of the trees while Drew tried to search for a nice camping site.

Suddenly, Flygon jerked to a stop and Drew nearly fell off from the momentum. Drew hissed, "What's going on Flygon? You see something?"

The red "goggles" over Flygon's eyes not only helped it see through sandstorms, but also in the dark. Drew knew something was wrong when Flygon tensed and swiveled its head to look in all directions.

Flygon slowly drifted sideways with its green antennae twitching; luckily it was also able to detect sounds and different patterns of sound waves. Flygon swooped down into a small clearing that was large enough for Flygon to land. Once Flygon's paws touched the ground, Drew jumped off and whispered, "Where is it?"

Flygon nudged its head in front of it and Drew nodded, "Stay here. We might need a quick getaway. Send your Flamethrower in the air if you run into any trouble, got it?"

Flygon nodded and Drew took out another Pokeball and threw it in the air, "Let's go Absol."

The disaster Pokemon leapt forward and began to sniff the ground like a dog. Drew said, "Use Flash. But not so strong."

Absol produced a dim light and led the way for Drew to follow. Drew tried to listen for any strange noises or unusual commotions. But he heard none. After minutes of walking in the woods, Drew was about to give up and return to Flygon when he heard a series of voices. Drew hissed, "Stop Absol."

Absol nodded and extinguished its light. Drew placed a hand on Absol's head and trusted that his Pokemon would guide him towards the voices.

"No, you're doing it wrong!"

"What are you talking about? I think it looks pretty good."

"Well you're wrong. I don't even know why I let you be in charge of altering her appearance. By the time you're done with her, she's going to look like a total nut job!"

Drew squinted in the dark, _What's going on?_

Finally, Drew and Absol saw an orange glow in front of them. The two made their way towards the light but stopped short when they saw two men sitting around a campfire. It was an ideal camping (or hiding) spot, Drew thought. The tall trees provided a canopy of leaves that blocked any light from entering or escaping. It looked like a little dome of leaves and branches. The green-haired boy and Pokemon hid behind a large bush at the edge of the campsite and watched the scene before them. A large duck like Pokemon carrying a spring onion was swiping the vegetable back and forth. Drew saw locks of brown hair fall onto the ground.

…_ What..?_

"Awesome!" one of the men yelled suddenly, giving Drew a nasty scare. "This is good enough so that no one will recognize her. So if she escapes, no one will believe her!"

The other guy shrugged, "We should do something about her eyes though. They're too famous… We need to blind her."

Drew's eyes widened in shock, "Absol, Razor Wind!"

Absol leapt out from behind the bush. The blade on its head glowed bright white as it prepared to launch the attack. The two men whirled around and gasped in surprise as a crescent-shaped blade of energy flew towards at them.

"Aack!"

The two men were thrown on their backs and Farfetch'd was thrown into the surrounding tall grass.

One of the men sat up and rubbed his head, "Eavesdropper! Farfetch'd, use Air Slash!"

Farfetch'd jumped up, and twirled its leek in the air. A blue sphere of air was formed and Farfetch'd cried out as it threw the ball towards Absol.

Drew rushed out of his hiding spot to join the fight, "Use Iron Tail and hit it back!"

Absol leapt into the air and knocked the blue sphere back to Farfetch'd with its glowing tail. The surprised Wild Duck Pokemon flailed in its spot before getting hit by its own attack.

Farfetch'ds trainer growled, "C'mon, use Slash!"

Farfetch'ds leek glowed white as it charged towards Absol. Drew smirked, "Now use Flash!"

Absol cried out its name before sending out waves of a brilliant yellow light. Blinded, Farfetch'd stopped in its track and lifted its wings to shield its eyes. The two men groaned in pain and one of them took out another Pokeball.

He threw it in the air, "Gengar, use Night Shade!"

The ghost Pokemon grinned evilly and its eyes glowed red. Darkness overpowered the light and the night was reclaimed.

Drew smirked, "Use Water Pulse Absol!"

Absol roared and its body was surrounded in a hue of blue. A large wave of water suddenly appeared and the men cried out as the wave crashed into them.

Drew called out, "Flygon!"

A dull thumping noise ran across the campsite until there was a roar. A column flames suddenly shot down in front of the shocked men, nearly burning them. The green Pokemon flew through the burning hole it made in the leaves above. Drew was almost grateful that the Pokemon had ignored him and followed him to the clearing. Flygon landed besides Drew and the wind it created blew out the fire leaving the campsite in total darkness.

One of them men sputtered, "Hey! Who turned off the lights?"

There was a loud smack and a whimper of pain. Drew chuckled, "Help them out Flygon. Hit them with Flamethrower!"

The two men screamed as a large column of flames streaked towards them. The two men, Farfetch'd, and Gengar ran (or flew) away from the clearing and into the woods. Drew rolled his eyes.

_Wimps_.

He waited till the frightened wails died away before asking Absol to use Flash again. Once the clearing was bathed in light, Drew looked at the empty pit fire. Close to it was a girl lying on her side. She had soft brown hair and was wearing red and blue clothes. Drew walked up to her and dropped to his knees. He gently flipped the girl onto her back and smirked.

She was sleeping. A little drool dripped from the corner of her mouth and Drew snickered.

He told his Pokemon, "Let's just camp here. I don't think those two morons will come back anytime soon."

Drew took out another Pokeball. He called out, "C'mon out Roselia."

Roselia purred as Drew said, "Flygon, Absol, Roselia, you guys know what to do."

Flygon snorted a column of flames as Absol disappeared into the woods. Moments later, it returned with a bunch of twigs and sticks in its mouth. Absol dropped the wood on the charred fire pit and Flygon lit the wood with another burst of flames.

Meanwhile, Roselia had used Petal Dance and the camp ground was covered with pink petals. Flygon, Absol, and Roselia flopped on top of the soft bedding and were soon snoozing. Drew gently carried the girl bridal style and set her on top of the petals. After grabbing his bag, Drew sat besides the fire and took out a folded piece of paper from his bag. It was the letter that his father left him; his last words to Drew.

Drew read over the words like he did every night. He felt his emotions swell; it reminded him every night of the journey he was on and the goal he was to complete.

* * *

><p>May slowly blinked her eyes open. She saw the cloudless sky above her and the woods around her buzzing about.<p>

May thought, _Wait, woods?_

May's felt a soft substance through her gloves and picked it up. It was a flower petal. Sitting up, May shrieked in alarm; she woke up Roselia, Absol, Flygon, and Drew who had been sleeping against a tree trunk.

Drew mumbled, "Keep it down will you? It's barely dawn; you'll wake up the whole woods."

May jumped to her feet and backed away from Drew and his Pokemon, "Who are you? What am I doing here?"

May swung her head and it felt as if her head had a lightened load.

"And what did you do to my hair?" she wailed.

Drew put his hands over his ears, and waited for the girl to calm down. She was touching her shortened hair in shock. They were fashioned into two pigtails that barely reached her shoulders.

Drew cautiously put down his hands and said, "You were captured by these two dimwits. They cut your hair so no one would 'recognize' you? What did they mean by that?"

May raised her eyebrows, "Are they gone?"

Drew nodded, "Lost somewhere in the woods. Who are you?"

The girl scratched her head nervously, "Uhh.. May, my name's May."

Drew got up and dusted off his clothes. He picked up two Pokeballs from his bag and walked towards his Pokemon. He then returned Roselia and Absol to their Pokeballs. He climbed on top of Flygon, "Okay, well bye."

May gave Drew an incredulous look, "You're leaving me here? Don't I at least get to know your name?"

Drew flicked his hair, "It's Drew. And I'm on a tight schedule, I'm heading to Kanto."

Flygon flapped its wings, ready to take off when May shouted, "Have you seen my Ponyta?"

Drew sighed and patted Flygon's neck. The Mystic Pokemon stopped beating its wings and Drew said, "No, why would I?"

May hung her head, "Aww, poor Ponyta. Those creeps stole her; I only have two Pokeballs with me now…"

Drew smirked and slid off of Flygon, "You're a Pokemon trainer? Not very strong I bet if those guys were able to capture you so easily."

May frowned, "I could beat you in a Pokemon battle if I wanted to!"

Drew rubbed Flygon's snout and it purred in content, "Is that a challenge?"

May faltered, she had never battled before. Her father had forbidden her to do so since he claimed that it wasn't proper for Princesses to fight. Drew noticed her hesitance and smirked. He faced her, "Scared?"

May's eyes sparked in determination and she pulled out a Pokeball.

"You wish."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, sir?"<p>

Wally's father looked behind him and smiled, "What can I do for you doctor?"

Wally's doctor smiled, "I just need a couple of moments with Wally. See how he's progressing."

Wally's father shut the book and got up from the chair, "Of course. Take your time."

"What he really means is hurry so we can get back to the story," Wally muttered unhappily, "I wanna know who wins."

Wally's father replied, "Well that just adds to the suspense doesn't it?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Should've mentioned this earlier but big thanks to those who reviewed this story. It's good motivation which is one of the reasons why I'm uploading this chapter earlier..ish. Exams are coming up and I need to study if I don't want to fail.**

**So give me a week...or two?**

* * *

><p>King Norman was talking to Lady Roxanne in her private study when a messenger boy burst into the room.<p>

He ran up to King Norman with an agitated expression on his face, "King Norman! Pardon my interruption, but you've received a note from the criminal organization, Team Rocket!"

King Norman frowned as he took the scroll from the messenger boy. He unrolled it and read the note. Suddenly his eyes widened and he sat up from his seat.

"Ready the carriage, I'm going back to the Palace."

The messenger boy nodded and ran out of the room.

King Norman faced Lady Roxanne, "I need you to send a message to the Slateport Museum to excuse me and Queen Caroline from attending the grand opening. A crisis has occurred that needs my undivided attention."

Lady Roxanne got up from her seat and curtsied before the King, "Of course your Highness."

King Norman nodded, "You're dismissed." He nearly ran out of the study. He burst into the guest chamber where Queen Caroline was reading a book.

She smiled at her husband, but it quickly changed into a frown when she caught sight of Norman's expression, "What's wrong?"

King Norman held up the note, "They have May."

* * *

><p>Drew smirked, "Now that's more like it. How about a one-on-one battle? No substitutions."<p>

May nodded, "Sure, whatever." She really had no idea what he said.

Drew smirked and patted Flygon's neck, "I choose you Flygon."

The Mystic Pokemon roared before leaping forward. Its tail twitched in anticipation. May looked at the Pokeball in her hand uncertainly, "Alright, I guess I choose you Skitty."

After the initial burst of white light disappeared, the Kitten Pokemon mewed happily before somersaulting in the air and landing on its four paws. May smiled, "We're battling silly. Try your best and we'll beat them."

Flygon flew in the air as Drew sneered, "Your Pokemon is much too weak against my Flygon."

May glared at Drew in anger, "Let's show him Skitty. Start off with Tackle!"

Skitty shot towards Flygon and leapt in the air to tackle the flying Pokemon.

"Counter using DragonBreath!"

Flygon opened its maw and shot a blast of light blue air. The attack hit Skitty in mid air and the Kitten Pokemon shrieked as it was blasted back.

May shouted in alarm, "Are you alright Skitty?"

Skitty jumped onto its feet, "Nyah!"

May smiled, "Excellent, now try using Assist!"

Skitty jumped into the air and its front paw glowed bright white. It cried out and waves of silver crescents streaked towards Flygon, Drew yelled, "Dodge it!"

Flygon jumped up and flew in the air as the Silver Wind narrowly missed its target. Drew smirked, "Hit them with Flamethrower!"

May gasped as the column of flames shot towards her Pokemon, "Uh oh, Skitty, use Assist once more!" Skitty mewed with its glowing white paw pointed at the Flamethrower. Suddenly an aura of blue light surrounded the flames and stopped it in mid air.

Drew clenched his teeth, "What!"

"Wow, Skitty just used Psychic," May said excitedly. She punched the air, "Send it straight back!"

Skitty cried out and the Flamethrower turned around to strike Flygon. The dragon-type Pokemon screamed as the Flamethrower burned.

Drew chuckled, "Not bad, not bad at all. But not good enough; use Sandstorm!"

Flygon flapped its wings and created the tornado of sand. Skitty closed its eyes to prevent the sand from blinding it and May stumbled back to block the dirt from hurting her.

"Heat it up with Flamethrower!"

Flygon roared before launching another burst of flames on the Sandstorm. The swirling tornado of sand quickly changed into a deadly twister of fire. It was heading straight for Skitty.

The defenseless Pokemon cried out as it was caught in the fire cyclone. May looked up in distress, "Oh no! Skitty!"

The flaming Sandstrom eventually dispersed. Skitty whimpered and fell on its back. Smoke came out of the poor Pokemon's body and there were burns all over the normal-type Pokemon.

May shouted, "Hang in there Skitty! Try to use Blizzard!"

With some difficulty, Skitty mewed and opened its mouth. A wintry slush shot out towards Flygon.

Drew yelled, "Quick Flygon, launch another Flamethrower!"

Flygon opened its mouth and flames shot out and crashed with the ice-type move. The intense heat melted the Blizzard and Skitty screamed as the flames engulfed it. Steam shrouded the battlefield. When the mist dispersed, the already injured Skitty was sitting on its haunches and panting deeply.

May yelled, "You can do it Skitty! Just try to get up!"

Drew smirked as Skitty attempted to stand on its four paws.

"Hit them with Steel Wing."

Flygon's wings glowed bright white as it flew towards Skitty. It flew towards the struggling Pokemon.

May cried out, "Dodge it!"

But Skitty was unable to move and it cried out as Flygon swooped down and hit the normal-type Pokemon in its stomach.

The Kitten Pokemon was thrown on its back and didn't budge. Flygon flew and landed besides Drew. The green haired boy chuckled, "Battle's over. Your Pokemon is in no condition to fight."

May ran up to the worn out Skitty. She returned it to its Pokeball.

"You were great Skitty," May said, "Take a nice long rest."

"You were pretty good."

May looked at Drew, "Thanks. You're a really strong trainer. Why are you heading to Kanto?"

Drew frowned, "Personal reasons."

May nodded, "Oh, I see. Well, I... want to come with you."

Drew immediately replied, "No." He hopped on top of Flygon as the Pokemon started to flap its wings.

May shouted, "Wait! At least hear me out!"

Drew shook his head, "I don't need any spare luggage with me. Besides, why would I take _you_ out of all people?"

May scratched her head nerously, "Well, I admit that I have nothing. I didn't even win though it was my first battle-"

"That was your first battle?" Drew asked, "You're pretty good then."

May smiled, "Well my dad is-" She stopped talking and stared at her sneakers that were kicking dirt into the air.

Drew patted Flygon's neck and the annoyed Pokemon groaned as it landed on the ground again.

"Your dad is what?"

May laughed nervously, "He's nothing! So could I travel with you? I want to become stronger."

Drew pretended to think for a few seconds, "No."

May pouted, "Fine; but you could at least take me to Rustboro City? I really don't know how to get out of here.."

Drew sighed and rolled his eyes, "Alright, but we're just going to Rustboro City. I'll drop you off there so I can get on with my life."

May grumbled as she walked towards the Flygon, "You're such a sourpuss.."

Drew slid off Flygon and helped May get on top of the Mystic Pokemon.

"Just step on its hind leg to help you…No, it won't hurt him…Hold on tight and hope you don't fall off."

Drew patted Flygon's neck as May wrapped her arms around Drew.

"Okay buddy, _now_ we can go."

Flygon roared as it jumped into the air and beat its wings. It flew high above the treetops of the Petalburg Woods and headed back to Rustboro City. May gasped and hugged Drew tighter. She could feel Drew's chest vibrate as he chuckled, "Scared?"

May muttered, "You wish." She whimpered as Flygon took a low dip to avoid some flying Tailows.

After a few minutes, Flygon landed in front of the Rustboro Pokemon Center and Drew slid off Flygon to help May down. Once she was on the stable ground, she told Drew, "Your Flygon looks tired."

Drew frowned and rubbed his dragon-type Pokemon's head, "Yeah, he's not used to carrying an extra heavy load."

May glared at him, "Hey! I'm not heavy!"

Drew smirked and flicked his hair, "Whatever you say..."

May growled and stomped her way into the Pokemon Center. Drew chuckled and returned Flygon to its Pokeball before following her.

Like Drew thought, the Pokemon Center was packed with trainers. Drew saw May handing over a Pokeball to Nurse Joy. He followed her example and walked up to Nurse Joy, "Could you take one more Pokemon?"

Nurse Joy smiled, "Of course! But due to the overwhelming number of Pokemon admitted to the Center, it may take a while. Feel free to take a seat in the waiting area!"

Drew thanked Nurse Joy and let out Absol and Roselia so they could relax. May crouched down to see Roselia.

"Wow, you have a Roselia!"

Drew nodded slowly as May petted Absol happily. The Disaster Pokemon smiled and sat down on its haunches, enjoying the attention May was giving it. Drew shrugged and walked away to the waiting area while Roselia followed him. He sat down on a lounge chair while Roselia perched itself on an armrest. Meanwhile Absol remained with May. He was sniffing her belt curiously.

May smiled and pulled out a small pink cube, "It's a PokeBlock, you want it?" Absol licked its lips and opened its mouth to eat it.

Drew called out, "Don't eat it Absol."

Absol immediately closed its mouth and trotted towards Drew. Drew pet its head and Absol hummed in content. May rolled her eyes and walked up to Drew. She sat in the arm chair across him and crossed her arms, "It's not poisonous. It's just a snack I brought along for my Pokemon. They really like it."

Drew shrugged, "Never heard of it, so I don't trust it."

May replied, "Well that's because… never mind."

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Okay then."

Suddenly, a nurse Chansey holding a tray carrying two Pokeballs walked up to Drew. Chansey took one of the Pokeballs and handed it to Drew. Drew thanked the Chansey and it waddled up to May next. Chansey held out the remaining Pokeball to give to May and she took it happily.

Drew got up from his armchair, "Well bye. Nice meeting you."

May nodded, "You too."

May watched Drew return Roselia and Absol to their Pokeballs and walk out of the Pokemon Center. May sighed and soon walked out of the Pokemon Center as well.

* * *

><p>Drew was at the Pokemon Center in Petalburg City. Unlike Rustboro City though, the Center was able to give a room for Drew to stay in. Drew sat on his bed and pulled out three Pokeballs, "Alright, c'mon out guys."<p>

After the usual bright flash of light passed, Drew cried out in alarm. Roselia and Absol were equally confused at the sight of the Pokemon between them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, May had visited the Pokemart in Rustboro City and bought some Pokeballs. She nearly squirmed at the thought of making new friends with other Pokemon. Now, May was walking through the Rusturf Tunnel when a Whismur blocked her path.<p>

May squealed, "How cute!" She pulled out a Pokeball and enlarged it, "Let's go Skitty!"

May screamed as Flygon burst out of its Pokeball and roared at the Whisper Pokemon. The frightened little Pokemon ran into a crevice in the tunnel wall as May watched Flygon turn its head to look for its trainer.

"It's Drew's Flygon!"

* * *

><p>Wally laughed, "Haha, this is fun! They have each others Pokemon!"<p>

Wally's father chuckled with him, "It is. Ah, here's your mother."

Wally's mother walked into the room and waved to Wally. He smiled and waved back.

Wally's father cleared his throat, "This is my cue to leave."

Wally pouted as he watched his father walk out of his ward. But he smiled happily at his mother.

"How's the story so far?"

Wally tilted his head to the side, "Not sure. Hopefully something exciting will happen soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the fail battles. They're all really short since I'm not creative enough to come up with anything.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Drew stormed out of the Petalburg City Pokemon Center. Roselia, Absol, and Skitty followed him. It was already nightfall, hours since Drew and May parted ways.

Drew groaned, "Great, May could be just about anywhere with Flygon by now."

A sigh escaped his lips, "Alright," he held up three Pokeballs, "Return all three of you."

The red beams recalled everyone to their Pokeballs and Drew hastily stuffed them into his bag. He started his journey back to Rustboro City.

* * *

><p>"Wahh!" May ducked behind a rock as Flygon unleashed another Flamethrower. The two were still inside the Rusturf Tunnel, just close enough to see the light coming out from the exit.<p>

May called out, "C'mon Flygon, don't you remember me? Calm down already!"

The Mystic Pokemon ignored her and it shot another Flamethrower in the air angrily. Flygon's eyes burned in rage, upset that it was separated from his partner.

May pulled out a Pokeball and aimed it towards Flygon, "Return!"

But Flygon just jumped out of the way to avoid getting hit by the red beam. May grunted, "Return! Return!"

But Flygon continued to leap away from the red light and it eventually flew out of the tunnel.

May sighed, "Who knew Drew's Flygon would be so disobedient?"

She followed Flygon and ran out of the Rusturf Tunnel.

* * *

><p>Drew arrived at the Rustboro City Pokemon Center and pulled out his Pokeballs. He was hoping that May would return to the Pokemon Center since it was the site where they accidentally swapped Pokemon.<p>

"C'mon out everybody. Take a breather or… something."

Roselia, Absol, and Skitty appeared from their Pokeballs. Skitty, eager to make new friends, mewed happily to the confused Roselia and Absol. However the two eventually warmed up and were soon enough running around the Pokemon Center playing tag. Drew watched the three to make sure that they didn't cause any trouble.

* * *

><p>May heard a ferocious roar and groaned internally. She followed the angry cry and saw Flygon shoot a Flamethrower at a house in Verdanturf Town. People screamed and May witnessed a Starmie put out the flames.<p>

A person cried out, "Good job Starmie, now use Water Gun on that Flygon!"

May yelled, "No, wait!"

But it was too late and Flygon screamed as the Water Gun hit its back. The dragon-type Pokemon fell to the ground and it skidded across the dirt until it hit its head against a tree trunk.

People cautiously gathered around the fallen Flygon and one person whispered, "I think it fainted."

Suddenly Flygon's eyes snapped open and it roared in anger. The townspeople screamed and ran away as Flygon gathered energy at its mouth and let loose a yellow and orange beam of energy.

May widened her eyes in shock, "What kind of attack was that?"

The trainer with the Starmie cried, "Try and use another Water-"

But May cut him off, "No! You'll just make it madder!"

May ducked as Flygon flew over her head and flew straight to the town, "We have to calm it down if we want to stop it!"

* * *

><p>Drew watched in amusement as Absol tackled Skitty playfully and the three Pokemon formed a dog pile. But his attention was momentarily diverted when Drew heard a number of people gasp and point at the television in the Center.<p>

Reporter Gabby was saying something, but Drew couldn't hear anything since the T.V was on mute. But his eyes widened in surprise at the words on the bottom of the screen:

"Breaking News: Rampaging Flygon Destroys Verdanturf Town…"

Drew watched the screen and he suddenly saw Flygon unleash a yellow and orange beam of energy at a house. Luckily it missed, but the ground exploded as the attack made contact.

Drew nearly groaned, _What __did __May __do __to__ you__?_

Drew called out, "Roselia, Absol, Skitty, let's go!"

The three Pokemon untangled themselves and Skitty jumped on Absol's back for a free ride. They followed Drew out of the Pokemon Center and towards Verdanturf Town.

* * *

><p>"Help us out Beautifly!"<p>

Beautifly glided around May's head before sitting on top of her head.

Flygon was still on its rampage and was shooting yellow and orange beams towards random parts of the small town. A small group of trainers had assembled to try and stop the dragon-type Pokemon. However, they proved to be unsuccessful and were blasted away by Flygon's attacks. Now it was May's turn.

"Use String Shot Beautifly!"

Beautifly flew in the air and shot the sticky white thread towards Flygon.

The series of white sticky threads began to wrap themselves around Flygon. The green dragon roared in anger but it hit the ground when it could no longer flap its wings. May rushed up to the bound Flygon and pulled out its Pokeball, "Return!"

Flygon disappeared inside its Pokeball and the townspeople cheered as the rampaging Pokemon was gone. But the cheers were outlived when a police officer approached May on a motorcycle.

_Uh oh, this can't be good…_

The police officer held out a badge, "My name's Officer Jenny and I'm responsible for the welfare of this town. Was that your Flygon going about and destroying Verdanturf?"

May laughed nervously, "See, funny story here. My Pokemon and another person's accidentally got swapped so his Flygon got really upset and began to destroy everything it saw.."

Officer Jenny crossed her arms, "Then you are currently responsible for this Flygon?"

May sweatdropped, "I guess.."

Officer Jenny grabbed May's arm harshly, "Then I'm going to have to take you with me to the police station. You'll have to somehow pay for the damage that Flygon did to our town."

"What!" May yelled as she was forced into the sidecar of the motorcycle, "This is so unfair. This isn't even my Flygon! Drew is going to pay.."

* * *

><p>May raised her eyebrows, "That's it? That's the community service I'm supposed to do?" May was sitting in a chair at the police station while Officer Jenny was standing across the room looking at some files.<p>

Officer Jenny sighed, "Believe it or not, it is. That Munchlax has been stealing food for weeks now and nobody is able to get anywhere near it. We just need a capable trainer to get rid of it. You handled the Flygon situation very well and your Beautifly looks strong."

May rolled her eyes, "I would have tried to help without the community service thing. So does this Munchlax have a favorite place to hang out in?"

Officer Jenny nodded, "The owner of a famous restaurant called PokeDelights gets a visit from the Munchlax every night. I'll take you there myself. But it always appears at random times during the night and it can smell people and other Pokemon. Once it does, it will just go to another restaurant or house to ransack their fridge. "

May nodded and the two exited the police station to head to PokeDelights.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Officer Jenny asked dubiously.<p>

May nodded and smiled, "Of course! Once the trap is sprung, we'll hear it and you'll have your Munchlax!"

Officer Jenny sighed, "Alright, we've got nothing to lose anyways.."

Officer Jenny and May walked to the store besides the restaurant. Luckily, the owner of the shop allowed May and Officer Jenny to stake out.

Hours passed and May was shaking her head back and forth to prevent her from falling asleep. The same couldn't be said for the snoozing officer sleeping right next to her.

Suddenly, there was a loud clang and a surprised cry. May sat up and Officer Jenny nearly tipped her chair backwards.

May cried, "Let's go!"

Officer Jenny and May burst into the kitchen of PokeDelights and saw a trapped Munchlax in a cage. It was punching the steel bars with a glowing light blue fist.

May smiled, "No Pokemon can resist my Pokeblocks! Especially not a hungry Munchlax."

Munchlax cried out and punched the steel bars once more and the bars broke, leaving a large hole. Munchlax jumped out and attempted to escape.

Officer Jenny pulled out a Pokeball and enlarged it, "Oh no you don't. Umbreon, use Mean Look!"

The Moonlight Pokemon burst out of its Pokeball. Umbreon's eyes glowed light purple and Munchlax stopped in its tracks and reluctantly faced May and Officer Jenny.

May pulled out a Pokeball, "I'll handle this! Go, Beautifly, I choose you!"

Beautifly burst out of its Pokeball and faced the Munchlax.

May yelled, "Let's start off with Gust!"

Beautifly flapped its wings and created a miniature tornado.

Munchlax was blown off its feet and it skidded across the slick tile floor. It immediately jumped on its feet and rushed up to Beautifly. The Munchlax cried out as it tackled Beautifly.

May cried out, "Alright there Beautifly? Then use Silver Wind!"

Beautifly flapped its wings and silver crescents streaked towards Munchlax. The Big Eater Pokemon quickly raised its hands in the air. It waved its fingers back and forth before they began to glow. Munchlax cried out and a green force field surrounded the Big Eater Pokemon. As a result, the Silver Wind was ineffective.

Officer Jenny said, "Wow, it just used Metronome! It's when the user randomly chooses a move and then performs it."

May gaped in wonder, "What a cool attack! Sort of like Skitty's Assist but much more diverse. Use Psychic Beautifly!"

Beautifly chirped and it's eyes glowed blue. Suddenly, Munchlax was surrounded by a light blue light and it was thrown to the ground.

May reached into her belt, pulled out a Pokeball and enlarged it.

"Alright, go Pokeball!"

May threw the Pokeball and it hit Munchlax on its head. Munchlax turned into a form of energy and was sucked into the Pokeball. The Pokeball landed on the kitchen floor with a clatter and it began to shake violently. It beeped and vibrated until the Pokeball remained motionless. May smiled and as about to pick up the Pokeball when Officer Jenny grabbed onto May's arm.

She frowned, "Wait.."

Soon enough, the Pokeball burst open and the Pokeball jumped back into May's hands. Munchlax cried out and pumped a fist victoriously.

Officer Jenny said, "You have to wait until the Pokeball beeps one last time. That confirms that you caught the Pokemon. Now keep going and battle that stubborn Munchlax again!"

May nodded, "Go Beautifly! Use Silver Wind!"

Beautifly cried out and its flapping wings shot out glistening silver crescents. Munchlax tried to jump out of the way, but the Silver Wind was too fast. Munchlax cried out as it was struck in the stomach and landed on its back. It sat up and rubbed its sore belly before leaping to its feet. The Munchlax didn't look so happy.

"Munch..." A ball of white energy formed in front of Munchlax's mouth. May watched in curiosity as the energy ball grew larger and larger.

Suddenly Officer Jenny cried in alarm, "Hey, I think I know that move. It looks like a SolarBeam!"

May nearly facepalmed, "You must be kidding. Beautifly, use Silver Wind one more time!"

Beautifly flapped its wings and launched its Silver Wind at Munchlax.

"Laax!" The white energy ball fired a large white beam towards Beautifly. The bug attack and grass attack collided in mid air and both Pokemon struggled to power their attacks to best the other. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and both Pokemon yelped and were knocked off their feet. Beautifly was slammed into the kitchen wall while Munchlax was thrown into a shelf full of pots and pans.

May cried out, "Beautifly! Munchlax!"

Neither Pokemon stirred. Officer Jenny ran over to the injured Beautifly while May rushed to drag Munchlax out of the heap of silverware.

Officer Jenny picked up the limp Beautifly, "Let's get these guys to the Pokemon Center."

May nodded as she gave Munchlax a piggy back ride to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p>Drew arrived at Verdanturf Town early the next morning. He hadn't stopped all night because he was afraid that Flygon might have been still rampaging and destroying the small town. Roselia, Absol, and Skitty were all tucked away in their Pokeballs and snoozing soundly.<p>

Drew looked around the small town as he made his way to the Pokemon Center, _It__ doesn__'__t __look __so __bad__…_

Drew arrived at the Pokemon Center wondering if May was still in the town.

He approached Nurse Joy, "Is there anyone called May staying here?"

Nurse Joy nodded, "She rented a room just a couple of hours ago. If you'd like to wait for her, there's a waiting area at the corner of the lobby."

Drew thanked Nurse Joy and sat on the sofa in the waiting area. He pulled out the three Pokeballs, "Go have some fun you three."

Absol, Skitty, and Roselia burst out from their Pokeballs and resumed their game of tag while Drew watched the Hoenn News in boredom. He must have fallen asleep at one point since he heard a voice calling his name and someone was shaking him. Drew opened his eyes tiredly and saw May sitting besides him shaking his shoulders.

She smiled brightly at him, "You're awake! Good, now give me my Pokemon back!"

Drew muttered, "Gladly, and you give me back my Flygon as well."

May reached into her belt and pulled out Flygon while Drew reached into his backpack and took out Skitty's Pokeball. The two exchanged Pokeballs. May squealed in delight while Drew smirked at his Flygon.

He held out the Pokeball, "C'mon out Flygon."

After the burst of white light dimmed, a miffed looking Flygon immediately changed into a delighted Pokemon as Drew rubbed its head.

May grumbled, "Unbelievable! Your Flygon has like separation anxiety or something."

Drew chuckled, "Looks like you managed to learn Hyper Beam from your little rampage Flygon."

Flygon crooned in joy as May watched Skitty chase Absol and Roselia around the Pokemon Center lobby.

May smiled, "Skitty made some new friends."

Drew slowly nodded, "Well, after wasting a whole day trying to track _you_ down, now I can get back to my journey. Absol, Roselia, let's go."

The Disaster and Thorn Pokemon looked horrified as Drew pulled out two Pokeballs. He returned Flygon to his Pokeball and tried to return Absol to his Pokeball as well. But the dark-type Pokemon jumped out of the red beam's path.

Drew frowned, "Stop playing games so we can leave Absol. Return!"

Absol's tail glowed and it used Iron Tail to hit the Pokeball back to Drew. The green-haired boy caught it and raised an eyebrow curiously at Absol, "What's gotten into you?"

May giggled, "Well isn't it obvious? Absol wants to spend more time with Skitty. They've gotten to be really good friends."

Drew glared at Absol, "We're not here to make friends Absol. We're on a mission and we have to leave _now_."

Drew attempted to recall Absol again, but the Pokemon jumped out of the red beams reach.

Drew sighed, "What do you want me to do then?" He asked the Pokemon impatiently.

Absol nudged its head towards May and Drew crossed his arms, "No way. You know we can't afford another person. It would just slow us down."

Absol persisted, and it constantly nudged its head in May's direction. Drew, who was equally stubborn, continued to argue with Absol.

The argument finally ended when Absol growled and Drew was stricken, "Are you serious? We've been partners for two years and you're giving it all up for a friend you met only forty-eight hours ago?"

Absol hesitated before shaking its head. It's head drooped as Absol walked slowly to Drew. Drew's face was an emotionless mask as he returned Absol to its Pokeball.

May said, "You know what? I take my compliment back, you're a lousy trainer."

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

May frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "The point of you being a Pokemon trainer is to bond and shower your Pokemon with love and trust. What kind of trainer are you if you let your Pokemon ever look that depressed? In fact I've never seen such a sad Pokemon. You fail to realize what good friends Skitty and Absol have become in the few hours that they were together. They could have been siblings if I didn't know any better. You have to look past your own wants and give in to the needs of your own Pokemon. Do what's best for them Drew."

Skitty mewed and nodded helpfully. May smiled and scooped up the Kitten Pokemon. It jumped on May's shoulder and swished it tail contently back and forth. Drew frowned and looked at Absol's Pokeball.

_It did seem really sad at the thought of leaving Skitty..._

May looked at Drew and placed her hands on her hips, "Well?"

Drew wordlessly sent out Absol and the Disaster Pokemon looked up at its trainers with hopeful eyes. Drew looked from May to Absol, and Absol to May. Finally, he submitted, "Fine, you can travel with us. But I'm only doing this for Absol!"

Drew angrily stormed out of the Pokemon Center with Roselia trailing him. May smiled and walked up besides Absol, "You're a good friend Absol."

Absol nodded, "Absol." It followed after Drew. May, with Skitty still onher shoulder, turned to follow Absol.

"Munchlax!"

Absol and May turned at the cry.

A fully healed Munchlax trotted up to May and grinned widely, "Munchlax!"

May smiled as Skitty jumped off of May's shoulder. She decided to ride on top of Absol's head instead.

May asked, "You wanna come with me on my adventure Munchlax?"

The Big Eater Pokemon nodded and smiled widely. May giggled and pulled out an empty Pokeball from her belt. She placed the Pokeball in front of Munchlax. Munchlax picked up the Pokeball. It studied the red and white device before placing it in its mouth and swallowing it.

May squealed but calmed down when Munchlax turned into a red form of energy and was sucked into the Pokeball it had swallowed seconds before. May picked up the jiggling and wiggling Pokeball and held it in her palm until it stopped with a final beep.

May laughed, "I just got a Munchlax!"

Suddenly, Drew stuck his head from the side of the Pokemon Center door, "Hurry it up. You're so slow."

* * *

><p>King Norman looked at the note from Team Rocket again. He looked at his most trusted adviser, "Do you think we should give in the ransom? Other than the fact that May is missing, they have no proof that they actually have her."<p>

Lance nodded, "Instead of paying the ransom, leave a letter to the head of the organization demanding proof. And if it is confirmed that they do have the Princess, I'm afraid that we have no other choice but to pay the money."

King Norman nodded, "Thank you Lance. You are dismissed."

Lance bowed and left the King's private study. King Norman sighed and picked up a photo frame on his desk. There was a picture of an eight-year old May hugging a very young Wurmple. Norman smiled and touched the picture before setting the frame back on his desk.


End file.
